Kyberpedia
Welcome to Kyberpedia, the new, extended-canon Star Wars Wiki for all fans! The goal of this wiki is to provide a safe, disney trilogy-free fan-friendly environment or fans of the Star Wars saga - created by legendary filmmaker George Lucas himself. This is not a place for the majority of Extended Universe content. Contact an administrator for assistance. The purpose of this wiki is simple - preserve and protect important Star Wars information. Kyberpedia is a re-organized, more canonized fan wiki for Star Wars information. Copying and pasting someone else's work and not giving credit is considered ''plagarism, ''and is ''NEVER ''acceptable. ''ALWAYS PROVIDE A SOURCE AT THE END OF AN ARTICLE. This is extremely important. '' Here is an Example. BE ABSOLUTELY SURE TO CLICK BEFORE PROCEEDING. See our featured article: Quinlan Jyn Under no circumstance may any of the Disney liscenced/distributed Star Wars films be regarded as Canon. Fueling this belief will result in an immediate ban from the site. The only similarities between wikis is the article info (see Fair Use 107). Credit must always be given for copied and pasted (preserved) information. Any complaints should be brought up with a Star Wars Encyclopedia Admin. Articles may contain ''copied and pasted information from ''Star Wars Canon and Legends, ''part of Disney managed ''Wookiepedia, ''so long as proper credit is given. * Writing an article w/o crediting the original site at the end will result in a ''warning * Second offense will result in a one week ban * Third offense will result in a permanent disabling of your account from the site, ('permablock') Welcome to Kyberpedia - the Star Wars Wiki Meet the Characters Qui-Gon Jinn Qui-Gon 'is introduced as one of two main protagonists in the beginning sequence to Episode I. He is an experienced Jedi master - wise, noble, honorable, dependable, and spiritually committed to the Jedi way. His peaceful, forgiving nature reflected his Jedi mindset. Qui-Gon serves as the respected mentor and father-figure to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Always carrying his green lightsaber by his side, Jinn is exceptional when it comes to combat. His ability to neutralize an opponent is astounding - yet he never once killed out of spite. Qui-Gon's lightsaber eventually finds its way in the hands of Luke Skywalker, being repaired back to it's former glory. ''Obi-Wan Kenobi 'Obi-Wan '''is introduced as a main protagonist in the beginning of Episode I. Initially, Obi-Wan is merely a young apprentice, appearing inexperienced, and naive in the ways of war. Obi-Wan's love and compassion for his master, Qui-Gon, closely mimicks a father-son relationship. Raised by Jinn for esentially the entirety of his early years, the Jedi Order would become all he understood in life - something that would forever haunt him in his later years. Kenobi's role in the story is complex - initially a young boy commonly making mistakes - as the story progresses, Obi-Wan's character development leads him to become the wise, experienced Jedi mentor to both Anakin Skywalker and his son, Luke. Honorable to the core, Kenobi is a true Jedi, through mind, body, and soul. ''Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) '''Anakin Skywalker, later known as Darth Vader,' '''is a young Jedi hailing from the remote planet of Tatooine. Born a slave, Anakin was released from the shackles of oppression by Qui-Gon Jinn. Jinn noticed strange patterns in the boys behavior, and a blood test revealed a Midi-Chlorian count of over 20,000 - higher than any known Jedi to have ever lived, even Grandmaster Yoda. These readings could only point to one thing - Anakin was the Chosen One of ancient Jedi legend. Discovered as a slave on Tatooine by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker had the potential to become one of the most powerful Jedi ever, and was believed by some to be the prophesied Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force. A hero of the Clone Wars, Anakin was caring and compassionate, but also had a fear of loss that would prove to be his downfall. Anakin's anxiety levels - so severe that only .1% of the universal population experienced the same daily fear - crippled him. His soft, loving, almost child-like nature made him a target for manipulators. Unfortunately, Anakin almost always gave in to people - good or evil, and gave out his trust liberally - which would cause irrepairable damage to his psyche. Sheev Palpatine (Darth Sidious) Senator '''Servius Sheev Palpatine' is the calm, charismatic, and overall charming middle-aged senator hailing Naboo. In his teenage years, Palpatine witnessed his entire family's cold blooded murder at the hands of Roose Amidala - a vicious, power-thirsty dictator who usurped the throne from the Palpatine clan. Servius managed to survive his families purge as the only remaining member - and secretly vowed vengeance on the Amidala clan - hoping to one day reclaim his ancestral palace and throne once more. After his exile from Naboo as a teenager, Palpatine mysteriously vanished for over thirty five years - only to re emerge with seemingly unnatural charismatic abilities. He managed to convince king Roose to bestow upon him the title of senator - which Palpatine happily accepted. Suspiciously, about a decade later within 33 BBY - one year before the Invasion of Naboo took place, king Roose was assassinated - with his only heir being his daughter and only child, Padmé Amidala. Roose's death continues to remain unsolved. And the naive, young Queen Amidala - having pity for Palpatine due to her father's cruelty against his family - selected him personally as her close advisor...Category:Main Pages Category:Kyberpedia